


1984 Requiem

by Blumenstern



Series: Zero Requiem Alternate Universes [1]
Category: Code Geass
Genre: Apparent Murder, Assisted Suicide, Faked Suicide, Friendship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Terrorism, Mind Control, Platonic Romance, Terrorism, Terrorists
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 01:38:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4588119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blumenstern/pseuds/Blumenstern
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lelouch, C.C. and Suzaku discard the Zero Requiem for a plan with better odds of success.<br/>Spoilers for Code Geass R2 Episode 25 (and previous ones, obviously)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Enlightening Discussion

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for two reasons. One, my ongoing denial of Lelouch's death; two, the canon Zero Requiem. I kind of expected more than Lelouch dying, leaving behind a gigantic power vacuum that somehow doesn't cause another world war and all the traitors (Ohgi and Viletta especially) getting happy endings while the actual heroes or at least villains with good intentions (Lelouch, Suzaku, Nunnally, Shirley, Schneizel, etc) suffer and/or die???  
> So this is my attempt at a better (or at least less offensive) ending.

"So, what did you think of my plan?" Lelouch vi Britannia, 99th Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire, asked his co-conspirators, the Immortal Witch and the Knight of Zero.

He seemed excited about his idea, C.C. thought, regarding him silently. All of Lelouch's planning and scheming had finally led them to this point. Ever since the defeat and death of his parents, the three of them shared a strange camaraderie and a tentative alliance. Lelouch had finally come clean and told Suzaku the truth about Euphemia; and while the Knight of Zero still held Lelouch accountable for her death, he no longer believed that Lelouch had coldly sacrificed her for his own ambitions. The newfound trust between the two boys had made the grand coup possible, though Lelouch had lamented Schneizel's absence during the coup (nevermind he could have beaten Schneizel back in China had he been able to overcome his pride and feelings of inferiority).

It was a particular fault of his (though far not the only one), putting his plans at risk just to one-up people who got under his skin, especially his siblings and his late father. Other times, it was simply because of his wish to die in order to atone for his sins. Considering her past, she could understand that desire more than anyone, in fact the death wish was something all three of them shared, and in each case, the other to were adamant not to let it happen. They all had an obligation to each other and Lelouch would simply have to stick around until his debt to Suzaku and herself was repaid. So, about that plan of his ...

"Are you a moron?" the immortal asked him bluntly. "Even ignoring your planned demise, it would simply never work. I've seen it happen before, you know, and that was on a much smaller scale. I wouldn't have thought you to be this idiotic."

"Yeah, I agree with her," Suzaku chimed in, though he looked like the act pained him greatly. "If we win, Britannia will remain as the world's sole super power. And then you want to destroy it? What about the power vacuum you'll leave behind? It'll simply cause more and more wars and suffering! I told you before, we need to change the system from within, not just blow it up and hope someone picks up the pieces."

"Then what would you have me do?" the former prince questioned him. "If I stay as the 'Demon Emperor', how is the world supposed to achieve peace?"

"Why don't you just fake it?" C.C. interrupted their argument. "You could take up the mantle of Zero again, could you not? It's not like Suzaku could fool those who know Zero's true identity anyways."

"And then Zero could guide the world as a benevolent Sovereign," Lelouch pondered the idea. "I could probably make it work if I can manage to geass Schneizel and 'assassinate' myself. But I would have to make sure to capture Kallen and those of the Black Knights who still want to believe in me and convince them of this plan..."

"They already thought you to be a traitor once before," the witch reminded him. "And you talked yourself back in their good graces without even telling them anyting. I doubt you will have a problem on that front," she added, smirking at him.

"Yeah, it's always been like that," Suzaku grumbled. "Just talks about some ridicoulous ideal, waves his arms around flamboyantly and everyone follows him like a lost puppy."

"You mean exactly like you follow him around?" C.C. teased him, barely managing not to laugh at the clearly visible rage on the Knight's face.

"Like you can talk!" he yelled at her. "At least I don't share his bed!"

"I'm sorry," she replied mockingly. "I didn't know you wanted that position for yourself, but I'm sure we can work something out if-"

"So we have a plan we all agree on?" Lelouch interrupted his kind-of-friends before their fight could escalate. He took their silence as agreement. "Then let's fokus on our preperations. There is much to do and little time to do it."

As he strutted away, the other two shared a thankful look, glad that they had managed to talk him out of killing himself to further his plans once again.

That boy was just way too dramatic for his own good.


	2. Prepare for Requiem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C.C. comforts Lelouch after his confrontations with Schneizel and Nunnally.  
> Set directly after the final battle.

When C.C. finally found Lelouch hours after the battle, he still seemed to be in a state of shock, not even noticing her approach, sitting on the floor uncaring about the dirt and grime, his back against the wall, eyes open but unfocused. For him, turning his brother into a mindless husk and forcing his will on his beloved little sister had to be almost as horrifying as killing Euphemia had been, if not worse. She'd been surprised he had managed to keep his composure until after it was all over.

The green-haired witch approached her friend (if you could call him that) carefully, not wanting to startle him. When he finally reacted to her presence, she knelt in front of him, cradling his head against her breast and stroking his hair, trying her best to comfort him like she'd done over a year ago when he had been watch Euphie slaughter countless innocent men, women and children until he'd finally put an end to it himself. Back in C's world, Suzaku had told them that the princess had managed to resist the order at the end, making the kill even more pointless.

He'd failed her, as he failed Clovis, Cornelia, Rolo, Schneizel and Nunnally as well as Odysseus and the others who had been turned into slaves by Lelouch and then killed by Schneizel's attack on Pendragon. Out of 108 wives and hundreds of children, maybe a handful had survived, scattered around the world penniless and persecuted for sharing a name with the Demon Emperor. Maybe he would be able to help them somehow, but he didn't put much hope on it. Being related to Lelouch had been a death sentence for almost everyone up to this point, why would anything change now?

Shaking his head to free his thoughts, Lelouch adressed the immortal in front of him. "Why were you looking for me?" he asked her quietly. "More bad news, I assume?"

"Not quite," she reassured him. "Jeremiah managed to locate Suzaku. He's slightly singed, but alive."

The Emperor looked like a great weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Rising to his feet, he offered her his hand with a small, grateful smile, both of them leaving the cramped little room together. C.C. led him through the empty corridors of Damocles towards the medical facilities, neither of them talking for a long time, each content in the the others presence. The witch left him at the door to Suzaku's room, giving his hand a gentle squeeze before vanishing down the hallway.

Entering the room of his loyal knight, the young Emperor was glad he wouldn't have to bury his oldest friend today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Schneizel is awesome in both seasons, though the change in R2 is baffling. In the first season he was horrified to see the Princess Massacre, yet in season 2 casually nukes a city with 10 million people and plans to kill far more?  
> Weird.  
> Maybe I'll write something about him later.


	3. Conversationem in Hospitali

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lelouch and Suzaku talk

Suzaku awoke from people talking outside his hospital room, though their voices were muffled by the door. He tried to jump out of bed, but the bandages around his injuries kept him from getting up, leaving him to grit his teeth, trying to ignore the pain. He didn't notice that the door had opened until Lelouch's voice reached him.

"Suzaku,what are you doing?" the baffled young emperor asked his loyal knight. "You're just going to hurt yourself further."

"L-Lelouch?" Suzaku replied confused. "I thought Schneizel captured me. What's going on?"

Lelouch blinked in surprise, "It seems no on told you before you passed out. We've won."

"What about-" the injured boy tried to speak, but his friend interrupted him.

"Nunnally is safe und uninjured, at least physicially. Schneizel is under my control; and the Black Knights have surrendered. We've captured most of their leaders ... and Tamaki. That man cost my almost as many of my plans as you, just by sheer incompetence ... anyways, we're keeping them in group cells for now, along with Lloyd and Nina. I hope they can distract them from trying to break out until I've time to talk to them."

"Wait a second, Lelouch. You said Nunnally was only fine physically?" Suzaku asked, worried about the young girl he considered a sister.

The smile on the young emperor's face fell, replaced by a look a rage. "Schneizel made her fire the FLEIJAs," Lelouch told him, his voice filled with disgust. "It didn't even have a purpose as far as I can tell. I had to use my Geass on Nunnally, since he programmed the next FLEIJA to destroy Damocles and kill us all. I had no other options."

"How did you do that?" Suzaku asked, baffled. "I thought your Geass requires eye contact and Nunnally is blind ..." he trailed off.

Lelouch smirked, full of pride for his little sister. "Nunnally broke father's Geass and opened her eyes again," he told his knight. "She even managed to resist my Geass for a while, just... just like Euphie." He grimaced at the memory of a little sister forced to comply with his commands against her will not once, but twice now.

The two boys stayed silent for a long time, caught up in the memories of happier, simpler times. Countless people had suffered, burned and died in Lelouch's feud with his father. Now the time had come for them to make amends, to finally achieve peace for the world, if only for a little while.


End file.
